


Just You is Enough for Us

by Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon



Series: @descendantsgiftexchange (on Tumblr) Gifts [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audrey & Evie friendship, F/F, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon/pseuds/Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon
Summary: Harry and Uma have to find Audrey and figure out how to break the curse of Maleficent’s scepter
Relationships: Audrey/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Series: @descendantsgiftexchange (on Tumblr) Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Just You is Enough for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for Tumblr’s @descendantssecretsanta
> 
> Merry Christmas all, but especially @auradon-bore-a-don from your Secret Santa!

In hindsight, being the partners to the woman who’s trying to take over Auradon isn’t doing anything to help their reputation, Harry muses as he fiddles with one of the leather bracelets around his wrist, the one Audrey had gotten him for one reason or another. Uma and Mal are arguing, yet again, about how to get close to Audrey and hopefully steal Maleficent’s staff away from the princess.

Uma keeps telling the other girl that she and Harry would be able to get close, would be able to bring Audrey out from under the curse of the scepter, but Mal is adamant that only one thing can do that. True love.

Alas, if only they knew. Harry, Uma, and Audrey have been very careful with their relationship. Evie knows, because she and Audrey have gotten closer over time, as have Carlos and Jay, and Evie is the biggest matchmaker in all of Auradon, and a pretty good wingwoman too. Not even Gil knows, only to ensure the boy doesn’t have a slip of the tongue and out the three. Since coming to Auradon a year ago, after the whole debacle of Uma trying to take over, the pirates have been regarded with more caution than the VKs when they had first come over. The VKs don’t trust them, which means Auradon trusts them even less, which means they only have each other.

But, Audrey had decided that the rowdy crew of pirates would make good friends, and had slowly but surely eased her way closer to the Captain and First Mate. It had taken awhile for the two pirates to trust the daughter of Aurora, but once they let their guards down enough around her, she wormed her way into their hearts.

It’s trying, there’s no doubt. Harry and Uma, while in the only type of relationship that one can have on the Isle, don’t know how to do the whole ‘romance’ thing, and Audrey has been groomed to marry Ben, or any prince, for so long she doesn’t know how to handle a relationship that isn’t arranged for her in some way, shape, or form.

But they work through it, figure out how to make their relationship work for them. Now, just when it seems things are settling down for the triad, Audrey has been drawn to the scepter and pulled under its curse.

The gradually increasing volume of Uma’s voice pulls Harry out of his head and back to the present. He reaches forward, loosely gripping Uma’s forearm to keep her from full on tackling the purple haired girl.

“Look, Mal, maybe we just need to let them try. It can’t hurt, right?”

Mal whirls on her best friend, looking as though she has just been slapped across the face. “What? Evie, Audrey will turn them to stone before they can open their mouths, you know that. Only true love can break the power of the scepter, and I’m pretty sure Audrey is incapable of feeling love.”

Yeah, Audrey has managed to become friends with the other VKs, but Mal hasn’t been as accepting of Audrey’s offer of friendship.

Harry tries to hold Uma back, he really does, but when the Captain hears the words out of Mal’s mouth, he knows there’s no use. Evie seems to know it too, because she swiftly moves away from Mal as Uma charges her, knocking her to the ground. She pulls her sword and lets it rest mere centimeters above Mal’s throat, looking positively murderous.

“Never,” Uma growls, “ talk about her like that again.”

Mal’s eyes are the only indicator of her fear, the rest of her calm. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Uma doesn’t respond with words, just drops her sword to rest lightly against Mal’s jugular. “Harry and I are going to find her, and we  will break the curse on her. And you’re going to help us.”

Mal swallows and nods slightly, careful of the sword under her chin. Harry decides that was a good time and pulls Uma away, letting Mal take a second to stand.

“Okay then. So you and Harry are going to try to break the curse, but to do that we have to find Audrey first. Where could she be?”

Mal shoots Evie a look at her words, but remains silent as the group tries to figure it out. Ben snaps his fingers, drawing attention to himself.

“Fairy Cottage, in the woods. Her mom took her there all the time when we were kids, I think she still spends a lot of time there. It can’t hurt to check.”

Uma nods, and Harry knows she’s concerned about their princess, if the way she’s gripping his hand like a lifeline is anything to go by. “We’ll go. You guys try to figure out other places she might be, just in case she’s not there.”

“Wait! I’m coming with you.” Evie’s tone leaves no room for argument as she moves towards the two pirates. When she gets close to them, she murmurs softly. “She’s my friend, and I know where the cottage is.”

Harry nods for the both of them, gesturing for the blue haired girl to lead the way.

* * *

Harry follows Uma, who follows Evie, all the way to a cottage deep in the heart of the woods. There’s a faint, very muffled shouting that came from within. Harry and Uma trade a look, draw their swords, and open the door.

The cottage is empty, but a door in the corner seems to be the source of the shouting. Evie pushes past the pirates, frowning at the door. “That’s Chad’s scream.”

She opens the door, and the trio of Isle kids peer down at the son of Cinderella, who is curled into a ball on the floor, weeping. Chad stops weeping, looking up at the three, before he jumps to his knees and hugs them around their legs. Or rather, he hug Evie’s legs, because the two pirates move back before he can touch them.

“Chad, where’s Audrey? What happened?”

Chad looks around the cottage as he got to his feet, as if just noticing Audrey isn’t in the cottage with him. “I don’t know where she is, but I’m free!!”

He shouts in triumph and dashes out the door. Evie throws her hands in the air, rolling her eyes. “Thanks a lot, Chad.”

Harry groans, stabbing his hook into a nearby table as frustration catches up to him. He knows, just as everyone else on the Isle does, that the longer a person is under the curse of Maleficent’s scepter, the harder it is to break the curse. Evie jumps back at the sound of the hook digging into the wood, but Uma just calmly approaches Harry and rests her hand on his forearm.

“We’ll find her Harry, okay?”

Harry growls, leaving his hook in the table as he drops his head into his hands. His fingers start to dig into his hair, pulling the dark brown curls, and Uma reaches up to pull his hands away from his head.

“How can ya not be worried?”

“I am worried, Harry. But me showing my worry isn’t going to help us find her.”

Harry inhales deeply, then nod. He wrenches his hook out of the table and puts it on his hand. Uma gives him a small smile and holds her pinky out. Harry grins and links his hook with her finger.

Evie clears her throat, making the pirates look over at her. “I don’t want to interrupt this moment or anything, but do you have any possible ideas of where she could be?”

Harry hums, thinking of all the places Audrey has shown them, or talked about. The Enchanted Lake, this cottage...

Harry looks at Uma, eyes wide, and she returns the look. “Do you think...?”

“I’ve got a feeling.”

Evie raises her eyebrow at the two and asks, “what’re you two talking about?”

Harry turns to face her, grinning. “There’s a cliff nearby. Princess took us there once, told us she loved coming there when she needed to be alone, clear her head. It’s her safe haven.”

With that, the pirates head out the door and Evie has no choice but to follow.

* * *

By the time they reach the cliff, the sun is almost set, casting an orange glow on everything. Uma stops walking when the trees thin and points.

“Down there.”

Evie joins the two, looking down at the cliff from their slightly higher vantage point. Audrey sits at the edge, feet dangling over and the scepter laying next to her. The cliff overlooks all of Auradon, and Evie can understand why this is the place Audrey goes to when she needs to get away from everything.

“Wait here. If things go wrong, go find the others.”

Uma doesn’t wait for an answer and starts down the steep slope to the cliff as Harry follows. They approach Audrey quietly, stopping when they’re just a few feet behind her.

“Hey princess, why don’t you come away from the edge?”

Audrey shoots to her feet, grabbing the scepter as she whips around to face the pair. She points it at them, scowling.

“Go away, or I’ll turn you to stone like everyone else!”

Harry looks at her, his voice as soft and soothing as Uma’s. “If that’s what you want, go ahead. Cause I’m not leaving, and I’m pretty sure Uma would rather die than leave you right now.”

Audrey hefts the scepter, aiming at Harry’s chest, but after a few seconds she lowers it and huffs, turning away. “Whatever. Stay or don’t, I couldn’t care less.”

Harry steps forward, reaching out to skim his fingers along Audrey’s wrist. She lets him, but jerks her hand away when he reaches for the scepter. “Don’t touch it! It’s not yours.”

“It’s not yours either, princess. And I think it’s time we put it back where it goes.”

Audrey shakes her head, turning to gaze at Uma and Harry. The unshed tears in her eyes shine. “I can’t.”

“Why not, princess?”

Audrey grips the scepter tighter and looks down at the ground. The two pirates step closer, until they’re standing right in front of Audrey. “Because.. I’m not enough without it.”

Harry’s whole face shows his confusion, and a glance at Uma’s eyes lets him know he’s not alone. Audrey doesn’t notice, continuing on. “I wasn’t enough for Ben when I was just Audrey, I feel like I’m not enough for you two. You’ve been together for so long, and I’m just an outsider looking in. Just an afterthought. But now, I’m not an outsider. Not with this. Without this, I’m just Audrey.”

Harry reaches his hand out again, and this time he’s able to grip the scepter and take it out of Audrey’s hand. He throws it to the ground a few feet away and takes Audrey’s hand in his own, bringing it to his lips to press kisses to every inch of it. Uma takes her other hand, rubbing circles into the soft skin.

“You are very wrong, princess. Maybe you weren’t enough for Ben, but you’re more than enough for us.”

Harry hums, gently laying Audrey’s hand against his cheek so she’s cradling his face. “Just Audrey is the best thing we could ever hope for. And just Audrey is beautiful.”

Audrey looks from Harry to Uma, who mirrors Harry’s movement then presses a kiss to Audrey’s palm. Audrey’s body suddenly slumps, and Harry just barely manages to lunge forward and catch her before she hits the ground. He slides an arm under her head, laying her down on the ground gently.

Evie runs towards them, kicking the scepter even further away before she joins Harry and Uma. They watch in silence as the hot pink of Audrey’s hair slowly recedes, leaving the blonde, pink, and blue in its wake. Uma breathes a sigh of relief, brushing stray hairs out of Audrey’s face. Evie reaches out and gently pulls the queen’s crown from Audrey’s head.

Audrey’s eyes flutter open and immediately find Uma and Harry. Evie stands, backing away to allow them a moment together. She can’t hear the words exchanged, but they make their way towards her with hands joined and small smiles on their faces. Audrey’s between the two pirates, leaning into Harry, who has his arm around her waist, and is slowly drawing Uma closer as they walk. Evie smiles and pulls out her phone, snapping a few pictures before they notice.

* * *

A few months later, after Auradon has returned to relative normalcy, and Audrey has more or less come to terms with what happened, Evie sends her the picture she took. Audrey, with a smile, sets it as her new background and, when people ask why it’s set as her background, she proudly declares that they’re her boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
